SAO: A Walk Afterwards
by ZebraFeet
Summary: Oneshot about Kirito and Asuna taking a walk together after SAO if Asuna DID NOT get stuck in Alfheim.


A/N:** Hey guys! This is a SAO oneshot about Kirito and Asuna walking together after SAO if Asuna never got stuck in Alfheim.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sword Art Online. I am not good at being in charge. **

** ASUNA**

**I missed so much. I missed my cousin's wedding, my brother's graduation, my highschool graduation. Thanks to SAO, I am going to have to go through two more years of school. I could be in college by now. The only significant thing holding me to this world is the amazing person whose hand I am currently holding onto. Kirigaya "Kirito" Kazuto.**

**KIRITO**

**Yui. That is the name going through my head. I bought a blue crystal pendant and put it on a golden chain for Asuna, and she is wearing it right now. All servers for SAO were shut down, and we will never get Yui back. It makes me want to cry, but I cannot cry in front of her. I cannot act weak, for that will only make matters worse. We must look like zombies right now, walking down the sidewalk at a slow pace, our heads slightly angled towards the ground, dark circles underneath our eyes. We are still going through rehab, in a facility designated for players of Sword Art Online. Rika, or, Lisbeth, and Silica are there as well. We are required to get a regular amount of exercise of our choice each day. Asuna and I chose to walk together, because we know that no one there really understands what it was like in SAO. All of the nurses wonder why we are so disturbed. They do not understand. They do not understand.**

**ASUNA**

**I squint my eyes closed and let a tear roll down my cheek. I have been crying a lot lately. Nobody understands what we went through. They never have to, and that is good. I would not wish that hell on anybody. Nobody needs that in their life, the world is already messed up enough as it is. I reach my hand up and touch my necklace. Yui's heart. It must have cost him more than he could afford, but my Kir-Kazuto bought it with his own money. He knows exactly what I need, when I need it. He can comfort me with ease, and the amazing thing is, it does not bother him to be with me every time I need him around. He needs me as much as I need him, and that kind of mutual relationship may be just the thing to help me get back on my feet again.**

**KIRITO**

**Bad dreams. That is the consequence of us not being together. We used to sleep in separate rooms, but now after our curfue, we sneak into each others rooms and sleep beside each other.**

**I see a magnolia tree and pick the biggest blossom on it for Asuna. Just a reminder that not everything in life is completely destroyed. I do not need anything to remind me, as long as I have Asuna next to me. I have been sleeping next to Asuna for the most recent nights, without each other we have bad dreams.**

**ASUNA**

**My life has gotten even more dull and monotone than it was when we entered rehab. It is like I am not completely alive. I've learned to live half alive. Sometimes I wish that I was back in Sword Art Online, where we were unaware of our malnourishment, and of the pains of the outside world. I do not mention it to Kazuto, though. It would worry him too much. hold the magnolia blossom in my hands, and stare at it with longing. ****Just wishing that I could be as fresh and alive as it is this time of year. I squeeze Kirito's hand just to make sure his is still with me, and almost immediately, he squeezes my hand back. This is when I break. I can****not hold in the tears. The suddenly come streaming out, and I stop us both from walking and embrace Kirito as I sob into his shoulder.**

**KIRITO**

**I am startled when Asuna stops me from walking and hugs me very tightly. She is crying into my shoulder.**

**"What is happening to us, Kazuto? We are supposed to be getting better, but we are only getting worse. I feel as if no one is there, even though you are by my side all of the time!"**

**"It is alright, I am here. You are not alone, and you will never be."**

**"I don't understand what the hell is going on! The thing is, nobody else does either! When times like this happen, there is no hope. None."**

**"Yes there is. There is nothing you have to worry about. I will never leave you. By the way, you are very pretty when you cry." I slightly pull back to give her a kiss on her forehead. I smile at her, and we keep on walking.**

**ASUNA**

**It was not anything that he said that comforted me. It was the crooked, goofy smile that he gave me. Despite all of the comforting, it is the only thing that actually makes me feel like I have no reason to cry. He is my music, he is my art, he is my everything.**

**KIRITO**

**As we approach the hospital, the streetlights are just coming on, and the smell of the cool city air calms me. Asuna's hair is down in her eyes, aftermath of the breeze this time of the afternoon. I brush her hair behind her ear and kiss her temple before hugging her tightly.**

**"There is nothing to worry about. Seriously, nothing. We will be out in no time. " I say this to her soothingly, while stroking her hair. She looks up at me with her bloodshot eyes, and I say one more thing," And Stop crying. It's making me want to cry." I kiss her once again, and we head back into the hospital.**

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first SAO oneshot, and I promise, I WILL IMPROVE. It is very difficult for me to get motivated for these kinds of things, and this just came out naturally. So! I put a line from a song in here somewhere, and first person to guess the song and the artist will get the next SAO fanfic dedicated to them! Yay! So, I am not very popular, so tell your friends, family, siblings, enemies, whoever! I am trying to get more people to read my fanfics. Please PM, review, whatever! Just please, if you do review, it has to be constructive criticism and not just discouragement. Thank you for readimg, and sorry for the long author's note!**

**↪ZebraFeet ↩**


End file.
